criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eden Riegel
|birthplace = Washington, D.C. |family = Andrew Miller Jack Oscar Miller Issac Miller Sam Riegel Tatiana S. Riegel Kurt Riegel Lenore Riegel Marieluise Riegel |yearsactive = 1992-present }} Eden Sonja Jane Riegel is an American actress and voice actress best known for her role as Bianca Montgomery on the daytime drama series All My Children. Biography Riegel was born on January 1, 1981, in Washington, D.C. Riegel spent most of her childhood in Washington, D.C. and first got into acting when she saw her brother perform dinner theater. After trying her hand at dinner theater, Riegel began to expand her career into voice-over work and movies, such as American Pie, The Prince of Egypt, Sailor Moon R, and Law & Order. Riegel took a brief break from acting in 1998 to enroll at Harvard University so that she could become a lawyer. However, she decided to take a leave of absence in 2000 so that she could perform her breakout role as Bianca Montgomery in the ABC soap opera All My Children. Riegel received critical acclaim for her performance and her character became an icon in the LGBT community. She portrayed the character for over 200 episodes before the series was eventually canceled. Since then, Riegel has continued to appear in multiple TV shows and video games such as NieR: Automata, Hawaii Five-0, Final Fantasy XV, Saints Row 4, Shin Megami Tensei IV, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Riegel portrayed Shelley Hicks, the girlfriend of First Officer Frank Canvers, in the Season Ten episode "A Thousand Suns". Filmography *Living Room Coffin (2018) - Polly *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Es (English version, voice, uncredited) *A.P. Bio (2018) - Katie *Monster Hunter: World (2018) - Handler (English version, voice, uncredited) *Valt the Wonder Deer (2017) - Alia (voice) *Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (2017) - Additional Voices (voice) *The Lion Guard - 8 episodes (2016-2017) - Kiara (voice) *Final Fantasy XV: Comrades (2017) - Iris Amicitia (English version, voice) *Pickle and Peanut (2017) - Additional Voices (voice) *Fortnite (2017) - Unknown Character (voice) *Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Genny (English version, voice, credited as Claudia Lenz) *NieR: Automata (2017) Devola/Popola (English version, voice, credited as Claudia Lenz) *Love at First Glance (2017) - Sharon Rogers *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Genny (English version, voice, credited as Claudia Lenz) *Valkyria: Azure Revolution (2017) - Ophelia Augusta Af Jutland (English version, voice, uncredited) *One Day at a Time (2017) - Lucy *Valt the Wonder Deer (2017) - Alia *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Iris Amicitia (English version, voice) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2016) - Dr. Iris Miller *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Hauyn / Masked Woman (English version, voice) *Beyond the Edge (2016) - Mary Anderson *Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma (2016) - Diana (English version, voice, credited as Morphogenetic Field Voice #3) *Turbo & Scott: The Movie (2016) - Deb (voice, credited as Claudia Lenz) *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Miki Sauvester (English version, voice) *Youthful Daze (2016) - Natalie Cardin (78 episodes) *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Final (2016) - Isabeau (English version, voice, uncredited) *Living Room Coffin (2016) - Polly *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2015) - Mayura Tsukishiro (voice) *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) - Kiara (voice) *Stella Glow (2015) - Anastasia (English version, voice, uncredited) *Club 5150 (2015) - Seven (4 episodes) *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - Spooky Spooks *Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight (2015) - Abigail / Gadriel (voice) *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Marie (English version, voice, uncredited) *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven (2015) - Charlotte (English version, voice, credited as Claudia Lenz) *Rizzoli & Isles (2015) - Florence Reynolds *Sailor Moon Crystal (2015) - Koan (English version, voice) *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - Jane Austen/Demons (voice) *Criminal Minds - "A Thousand Suns" (2014) TV episode - Shelley Hicks *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax (2014) - Marie (English version, voice, uncredited) *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Marie (English version, voice, uncredited) *Teacher of the Year (2014) - Jackie Campbell *Hawaii Five-0 (2014) - FBI Analyst Katie Halinan *Guilty Gear Xrd: Sign (2014) - May (voice) *Tiger & Bunny: The Rising (2014) - Kaede Kaburagi (English version, voice) *Drakengard 3 (2013) - Accord (English version, voice, uncredited) *Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed (2013) - Rin (English version, voice) *The Royalty Club (2013) - Chloe *All My Children (2013) - Bianca Montgomery (43 episodes) *Saints Row IV (2013) - Narrator (voice) *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Isabeau (English version, voice) *The Morning After (2013) - Lisa *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (2013) - Sicily (English version, voice) *Monday Mornings (2013) - Sandy Slade *Trauma Team (2012) - Taylor Rutske *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Jane McKnight/Josefina/Dispatcher (voice) *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Sherry Birkin (voice) *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Hitomi (English version, voice, uncredited) *Gekijouban Tiger & Bunny: The Beginning (2012) - Kaede Kaburagi (English version, voice) *Lunar: Silver Star Story Touch (2012) - Luna Noa (voice, uncredited) *Persona 4 Golden (2012) - Marie (English version, voice, uncredited) *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2012) - Sumia/Nah (English version, voice, uncredited) *NCIS (2012) - Meredith Bilson *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Sherry Birkin (English version, voice) *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Elysium/Young Lady (English version, voice, credited as Claudia Lenz) *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2011) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *The Young and the Restless (2010-2011) - Heather Stevens (126 episodes) *The Painting (2011) - Claire (English version, voice) *Dead or Alive Dimensions (2011) - Hitomi (English version, voice) *Monster of the House (2011) - Mona *Iron Man (2010) - Nanami Ota/Female Reporter/Village Children (English version, voice, 11 episodes) *Castle (2010) - Rachel Goldstein *Naruto Shippûden: The Lost Tower (2010) - Sara (English version, voice) *Iris Expanding (2010) - Morning Talk Show Host *Nier (2010) - Devola/Popola (English version, voice, uncredited) *Dead or Alive Paradise (2010) - Hitomi (new dialogue segments) (English version, voice) *All My Children (2000-2010) - Bianca Montgomery (232 episodes) *Stitch! (2008-2010) - Yuna (English version, voice, 12 episodes) *Final Fantasy XIII (2009) - Cocoon Inhabitants (English version, voice) *Naruto Shippûden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2009) - Akari Tatsushiro (English version, voice) *Imaginary Bitches (2008-2009) - Eden - (14 episodes) *Year One (2009) - Lilith *Bleach (2008-2009) - Rurichiyo Kasumioji (English version, voice, 17 episodes) *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2009) - Ren (English version, voice, uncredited) *Cooking to Get Lucky (2008) - Unknown Character (5 episodes) *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Estellise Sidos Heurassein (English version, voice, uncredited) *Star Ocean: Second Evolution (2008) - Rena Lanford (English version, voice, credited as Claudia Lenz) *One Life to Live (2004-2005) - Bianca Montgomery (3 episodes) *Hi no tori (2004) - Chihiro/Robita (English version, voice) *American Dreams (2004) - Protester *Azumi (2003) - Azumi (English version, voice) *Samurai Deeper Kyo (2002) - Sakuya (English version, voice, credited as Sonja Lingo, 26 episodes) *Semmelweis (2001) - Elisabeth *Henry Hill (1999) - Nicole Hill *American Pie (1999) - Sarah, the Sophomore Chick *The Prince of Egypt (1998) - Young Miriam (voice) *Law & Order (1997) - Natalie *New York Undercover (1995-1997) - Megan Cooper *Duo: The True Story of a Gifted Child with Down Syndrome (1996) - Joan *Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever! (1994) - Unknown character (voice) *Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever! (1994) Unknown character (voice) *Sailor Moon R (1993-1994) - Koan (English version, voice, credited as Claudia Lenz, 9 episodes) *The Frog King (1994) - Princess *Best Busy People Video Ever! (1993) - Unknown character (voice) *Best Learning Songs Video Ever! (1993) - Unknown character (voice) *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) - Choir Member (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses